


Cookies

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2016/2017 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: CookiesFandom: Tatort MünsterBingo-Prompt: SchokoladeRating: P 12Genre: FreundschaftLänge: 870 WörterA/N und Warnung: Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwartenVielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe1.Türchen





	

Der Wetterbericht hatte für heute Frost gemeldet, weshalb er darauf verzichtet hatte, mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit zu fahren. Boerne hatte ihn freundlicherweise mitgenommen.

Als Thiel am Präsidium ausgestiegen war, merkte er, dass er seine Handschuhe in Boernes Auto vergessen hatte. Und der war jetzt natürlich schon weg. Er rief kurz Nadeshda an, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass er etwas später kommen würde, weil er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Seine Hände vergrub er ganz tief in seiner Jackentasche und stapfte los Richtung Gerichtsmedizin.

In der Gerichtsmedizin traf er zuerst auf Frau Haller. „Guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Ganz schön kalt heute Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

„Moinsen Frau Haller. Ja, leider“, entgegnete Thiel und rieb sich die Hände.

„Der Herr Professor ist in seinem Büro.“

„Danke.“ Er lächelte ihr zu, klopfte der Form halber kurz an Boernes Tür und trat gleich ein.

„Ach, der Herr Nachbar. Ist Ihnen endlich aufgefallen, dass Sie etwas in meinem Wagen vergessen haben“, begrüßte ihn Boerne und zeigte auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Sie haben natürlich noch nie etwas vergessen.“ Er griff nach den Handschuhen und steckte sie in die Jackentasche.

In diesem Moment kam Frau Haller mit zwei Tassen in der einen und einer Dose in der anderen Hand ins Büro. Die Dose und eine der Tassen stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Hier, Herr Thiel, etwas zum Aufwärmen für Sie“, sagte sie und hielt ihm die andere Tasse entgegen.

„Vielen Dank Frau Haller“, antwortete Thiel und nahm sie ihr ab. Seufzend legte er die Hände um die Tasse. „Das tut gut.“

Frau Haller hielt ihm die Dose, die sie zuvor kurz auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte entgegen.

„Das ist hier doch kein Kaffeekränzchen. Herr Thiel muss schließlich auch wieder zurück an die Arbeit“, fuhr Boerne dazwischen.

„Eine kleine Stärkung kann aber nicht schaden“, entgegnete Thiel und griff nach einem Keks.

„Sie sehen nun nicht gerade aus, als würden Sie gleich vor Mangelernährung umfallen, Thiel.“

„Sie gönnen einem aber auch gar nichts“, brummte Thiel zurück.

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sagte nichts weiter, sondern griff ebenfalls nach einem Keks.

„Die Kekse sind wunderbar, Frau Haller“, sagte Thiel.

„Ich habe sie gestern mit meiner Nichte zusammen gebacken. Sie liebt Schokolade über alles. Das Rezept ist ein Familienrezept, das von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wird.

„Meine Mutter hat früher auch immer Kekse gebacken“, erinnerte sich Thiel. „Meistens zu Weihnachten. Leider ist ihr Rezeptbuch beim Umzug nach Münster wohl verloren gegangen.“ Plötzlich konnte er die Plätzchen wieder riechen, die seine Mutter als Kind für ihn gebacken hatte. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er das nie mehr wieder erleben würde.

„So mein lieber Thiel. Das ist alles sehr interessant, doch es wird langsam Zeit sich wieder der Arbeit zu widmen“, holte ihn Boerne aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh, schon so spät“, erschrak Thiel als er auf die Uhr schaute. „Vielen Dank Frau Haller für die leckeren Kekse und den Kaffee.“

 

***

 

Am Abend war Thiel mit seinem Vater nach Hause gefahren, da er Boerne nicht schon wieder fragen wollte. Er war gerade mit dem Abendbrot fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte. Vor der Tür stand Boerne.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Nabend Boerne.“

„Alberich hat mich gebeten Ihnen das hier zu geben“, erklärte Boerne und hielt Thiel eine ovale Dose entgegen.

„Aha“, stammelte Thiel überrascht.

„Sie meinte, Sie würden sich darüber sehr freuen. Ich möchte betonen, dass dies eine Ausnahme ist, dass ich den Boten für Sie spiele“, erklärte Boerne.

„Kommen Sie doch erst Mal rein“, entgegnete Thiel und trat zur Seite.

Im Vorbeigehen drückte Boerne ihm die Dose in die Hand.

Thiel schloss die Tür. Boerne stand unentschlossen im Flur herum. „Nun schauen Sie doch endlich mal rein!“

Als Thiel den Deckel öffnete, musste er schmunzeln. In der Dose lag ein Blatt Papier, darunter war sie mit Schokoladenkeksen gefüllt.

„Alberich hat dafür ihre wohlverdiente Mittagspause geopfert“, erklärte Boerne weiter.

„Das ist aber lieb von Frau Haller“, sagte Thiel verlegen.

Boerne nickte.

Thiel stellte die Dose auf dem Tisch ab und faltete das Blatt auseinander. Oben am Rand war ein Post-It-Zettel mit einer persönlichen Nachricht von Frau Haller befestigt:

„Lieber Herr Thiel,  
da Sie von den Keksen so begeistert waren, dachte ich mir ich schicke Ihnen das Rezept. Es kann selbstverständlich nicht die Rezepte Ihrer Mutter ersetzen, aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem ein kleines Trostpflaster. Keine Angst, es handelt sich um ein ganz einfaches Rezept, das auch ihnen gelingen wird 

Liebe Grüße  
Silke Haller

Thiel grinste. Frau Haller war schon eine ganz Liebe. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal in den Keller gehen, und nachsehen, ob das Rezeptbuch damals wirklich beim Umzug verloren gegangen war, oder ob es doch noch in einer der alten Kisten vergraben war.

„Wissen Sie was Boerne, ich koche uns einen Tee und dann lassen wir uns die Kekse schmecken“, entschied Thiel.

„Sehr gute Idee, Thiel. Um diese Uhrzeit noch Kaffee zu konsumieren, wäre nicht gut für die spätere Nachtruhe“; entgegnete Boerne und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Tee passte ausgezeichnet zu den Schokoladen-Keksen.

„Die sind wirklich gut“, bemerkte Boerne. 

„Sag ich doch“, murmelte Thiel, da er gerade einen Keks im Mund hatte.

Er würde auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Tagen das Rezept selbst ausprobieren. Boerne würde er ein paar abgeben.


End file.
